


If We Could Meet Again

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, M/M, Nu'est W, a bit hwangcloud, a bit minhwan, basically wanna one, if you, im crying while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: If You already released. Wanna One members want Minhyun to call Nu'est because they know that he miss them so much





	If We Could Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not tell you lie but I'm seriously crying while writing this.. Pardon if there's any or many mistakes. Enjoy

"Hyung," Guanlin call out Minhyun. 

"Nae?" Minhyun turns at him with smile.

"Are you alright?" Jihoon asked.

"Me? I'm just fine," Minhyun said.

"Are you sure?" Daehwi asked.

"Why are you asking like that? I'm totally fine," Minhyun said. He shows his brightest smile he had.

"Just tell us the truth," Seongwoo said.

"Yah. Why are you guys being like this? And why are you guys gathering here? Is there any camera?" Minhyun asked while look around.

"Stop faking, Hwang Minhyun" Sungwoon said. Minhyun shocked as he heard that.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Minhyun asked in confusion.

"Here. Call them. We know you badly want to," Jaehwan said. He give the phone to Minhyun.

"Me and Jaehwan hyung working hard to get that," Woojin said.

Now, Minhyun get it. What his teammates talking about. He look at their face. One by one.

"Don't show me that face," Minhyun said while giggling.

"Don't show us that face," Sungwoon said. "Don't smile when you're hurting inside. It hurt us and you know that,"

"Hyung. I-"

"Let's go out. Give him some times," Daniel said.

"Remember that we love you, Minhyun hyung," Jinyoung said. Hearing that make him touched.

"We love you," Jisung said.

His teammates walk out from that room. The last one who exist the room is Sungwoon. 

"We care about you," Sungwoon said before closing the door.

Minhyun sighed. He tries his best to look fine. But he know that he could not do that. 

He look at the phone that Jaehwan gave to him. He dialed his number. That person is the first one pop up in his mind right now.

"Hello?" Jonghyun's voice hits his eardrum as he pick up the phone.

Minhyun can't say anything. He suddenly become teary. He close his mouth. Trying not to cry.

"Hello? Who's that?" Jonghyun asked.

Minhyun still trying to control his emotion. He missed them so much

"I'm going to end the call-"

"♪ Daheul su ittdamyeon eolmana joheulkka  
Kkumeseorado, If I could stay one more night  
Soseolcheoreom ani geojitmal cheoreom neol  
Dasi manna hwaljjak useum su ittdamyeon~ ♪"

Minhyun sings to Nu'est W new song. If you. His tears keep flowing while singing that part.

"Oh. H-Hwang Minhyun," Jonghyun said.

He can't believe that Minhyun will call him. Knowing that Minhyun is the one who's calling him making him being more emotional.

"It's a good song seriously," Minhyun said.

He's crying right now but trying to control his voice so Jonghyun will not notice that he's crying.

"Ah. Thanks," Jonghyun said.

"I really want to meet you guys. But I'm sorry. We're so busy right now," Minhyun said 

"Don't feel down. We're busy too lately. We're getting famous right now. Can you believe it," Jonghyun said. He keep rising his tone to hide his sadness.

"Ah. Really? Good for you and the other," Minhyun said. He erases his tears with the back of his hand.

"Yah. Are you crying?" Jonghyun asked while giggling.

"No. I'm not!" Minhyun said while tears keep flowing non stop.

"Okay then. You must be busy now. Let's meet someday," Jonghyun said.

"Jonghyun-ah," Minhyun said.

"Nae?" Jonghyun asked.

"Can you do the rap part? The last one?" Minhyun asked.

"Aye. You can just listen to it," Jonghyun said. 

"Please," Minhyun begs.

"Alright. Just a bit," Jonghyun said. He take a deep breath. "♪ I miss you, I miss you, Nega jeongmal bogoshipeo (I really miss you) ♪"

**Author's Note:**

> If I could reach you how good it could be  
> Even in dream, If I could stay one more night  
> Like a novel, no, it's like a lie  
> If we could smile widely as we meet again  
> \- Lyrics that Minhyun sings to


End file.
